


Раскаяние

by Distractions



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractions/pseuds/Distractions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэйджор может проклинать себя за это бесконечное доверие к Блейну. Он доверяет ему и сейчас, когда тот стоит с приставленным к его голове пистолетом и обещанием, что убьет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Всё шло к этому с самого начала их знакомства. 

Признание вины не освобождается от ответственности. Это тоже известно Мэйджору, но ровным счетом ничего не меняет. Если бы в его жизни был человек, который бы дал ему возможность стереть кое-какие моменты из своего прошлого, никогда не набирать некоторые телефонные номера и не общаться с кем-то определенным, то Мэйджор бы точно послал его куда подальше. 

– Я надеялся, что ты предпочтешь смерть, – говорит Блейн. – Сам решишь, а не свалишь эту задачу на меня. 

Блейн обходит Мэйджора и кладет свои руки его на плечи, придвигаясь ближе, и его слова смешиваются с теплым дыханием. 

– Хотя, стоит признать, я считал тебя идиотом большую часть времени, когда мы были знакомы. Видишь, даже я могу ошибаться. Это весьма ощутимо сближает меня с людьми. 

Мэйджор ухмыляется и сплевывает кровь на пол. Он признает, что злости в нем больше, чем здравого смысла, и, вполне возможно, он будет жалеть о своих действиях в дальнейшем. Если, конечно, доживет до этого. 

– Ты ненавидишь быть похожим на кого-либо, – произносит Мэйджор и его голос звучит удивительно спокойно, если учитывать сложившиеся обстоятельства. – Ты ненавидишь много вещей. Ты ненавидишь меня. 

Блейн отходит назад и склоняет голову. Он вздыхает, качает головой и резко говорит, словно хочет доказать совершенно простые вещи. 

– Ненависть не рождает на пустом месте. Она лишь заменяет другие чувства, которые больше не играют какой-либо роли. – Он делает несколько шагов, чтобы вновь быть в поле зрения Мэйджора. – Ко многому я испытываю презрение, желание уничтожить. Ненавижу я лишь тебя. Все остальные чувства, которые я когда-либо испытывал к тебе, сейчас стали одним. И я даже не могу тебя обвинить в этом.

Блейн поджимает губы. Мэйджор знает этот жест – попытка не сказать лишнего. 

Тишина им не идет. 

– Что теперь? Ведь вариант, где мы спокойно расстаемся, обнимаемся и хлопаем друг друга по спине, не годится.

– Не думаю, что ты выйдешь отсюда. Но, возможно, ты не умрешь сегодня. Даже я этого не знаю. 

Случайность. Случайность. Случайность. Четко рассчитанное действие. 

– Ты можешь врать кому угодно, но только не мне. Ты знаешь все свои действия на несколько шагов назад. Ты знаешь, что сделаешь со мной. К чему все эти игры сейчас?

Блейн умеет убивать людей. 

Мэйджор прекрасно знает это. Он не раз наблюдал за тем, как Блейн избавлялся от ненужных ему людей. 

Он понимал, что однажды это случится с ним. Просто предпочитал не задумываться. Это обычно человеческий инстинкт – не думать о своей смерти. Если только ты не зацикленный на этом параноик. Мэйджор точно таким не является. 

– Зачем людям жить, если они не ценят каждый прожитый день? Сжигают деньги ради развлечения, бросают тебе их в лицо, чтобы ты веселил их. Мэйджор, разве развлечения – это наша жизнь? 

Всё зависит от ситуации. 

Сейчас, когда терять нечего, то он может только рассмеяться.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что всё делаешь не ради развлечений? За всем этим стоит нечто большее, чем обычное человеческое желание повеселиться? Убивать людей, наслаждаться их смертью, теми минутами, когда они ползают у тебя в ногах, умирая, просят пощадить их и позволить им вызывать скорую. Ради чего это, если тебя это не веселит? 

Его голос срывается к концу и Мэйджор откашливается несколько раз, пытаясь унять неприятное жжение в горле. 

– Ты так ничего и не понял. 

Мэйджору кажется, что Блейн злится.

– Всё не так просто, – шепчет Блейн. – Мне хочется дать тебе еще один шанс, но у нас совершенно нет времени. Я уже могу вести обратный отсчет. 

Мэйджор стоит на коленях и его руки заведены за спину и связаны, что сильно ограничивает его свободу действий. Он до сих пор слабо представляет, как оказался в таком положении, но это и не имеет особого значения.

Блейн садиться перед ним и сжимает ладонью подбородок Мэйджора, заставляя того смотреть себе в глаза. 

– Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, но ты ведь просто не оставляешь мне выбора. 

Холодное лезвие ножа касается его кожи, надавливает и спускается вниз, оставляя за собой тонкий порез, который тут же начинает кровоточить. Блейн придвигается еще ближе и проводит языком по шеё Мэйджора, слизывая выступившую кровь. 

Лишь когда Блейн начинает говорить, Мэйджор понимает, что он не дышал.

– Моя испуганная пташка. – Блейн веселится и проводит ладонью по волосам Мэйджора. – Испуганная растрёпанная пташка, хотел бы я знать, что происходит в твоей голове.

Мэйджор закрывает глаза. Голос Блейна, даже когда тот молчит, всё равно звучит в его голове каким-то испорченным эхом: слова не затухают со временем, а становятся громче, громче, громче

– У испуганных птичек очень красивые глаза. Они такой идеальной круглой формы и смотрят прямо на тебя, что можно увидеть своё отражение. Посмотри на меня, я отражаюсь в твоих глазах. 

Мэйджор кусает нижнюю губу, жмуриться и пытается отвернуться, но крепкая хватка Блейна мешает ему это сделать. Он не знает, что может увидеть Блейн в его глазах, но еще меньше Мэйджор хочет узнать, что он может увидеть.

– К моему великому сожалению, у нас все меньше остается времени. Я предлагаю насладиться каждой минутой. Согласен?

Мэйджор вздыхает. Дальше будет хуже. Наверное, сейчас отличное время, чтобы всё вспомнить.

– Я буду скучать по тебе, – шепчет Блейн.

Маленькая забавная глупость – Мэйджор называет Блейна по имени чаще, чем тот его.


	2. Chapter 2

Всё – или только то, что имеет определенное значение – началось около года назад с поисков нового жилья. 

Мэйджор открывает все найденные вкладки, где люди предлагают свои дома, квартиры, комнаты для одиноких и нет людей, предлагая цены, которые иногда вызывают у Мэйджора желание проверить своё зрение или полученные в школе знания. 

Объявление, которое его действительно заинтересовывает, Мэйджор находит на третий день. Его сердце бешено стучит от излишнего кофе, выпитого за последние сутки, перед глазами мелькают черные точки, а голову словно сдавили обручем, но он решает, что наконец-то нашел то, что ему нужно.

Он набирает номер, где отвечают после первого же гудка, словно человек сидел у телефона в ожидании звонка. Когда Мэйджор начинает говорить, то удивляется собственному голосу, звучащему очень хрипло. 

– Добрый день, кхм, я насчет объявления по поводу….

– Я знаю, знаю. Когда сможете подъехать? 

Мэйджор смотрит на часы, несколько секунд думает, что это излишне поспешное решение. 

– Сейчас? 

В трубке слышится небольшой смешок. Мэйджор пытается не думать, какое о нём могут сложить впечатление.

– Меня это устраивает. Насколько я помню, адрес есть в объявлении, так что можете ехать. Буду вас ждать.

Игнорируя нормы приличия, которые любят сообщать, что нужно прощаться после разговора, незнакомец кладет трубку. Мэйджор несколько секунд смотрит на свой телефон, на экране которого всё еще светиться последний набранный номер. 

Это ужасная глупость, думает он.

И это совершенно его не останавливает.

~*~

Его зовут Блейн. И ему ужасно скучно, потому он и ищет соседа. Это выясняется в первые минуты разговора, который происходит еще на пороге, пока Мэйджор снимает свою курточку.

Блейн при их разговоре оговаривается, говоря, что соседа он хочет завести. Как заводят всякую живность: собак, кошек, кроликов или крыс. Он исправляется через несколько секунд, но Мэйджор уже не может игнорировать слова. 

Они осматривают дом почти в полной тишине. Блейн лишь изредка даёт совершенно ненужные пояснения: это кухня, это комната, которую я предлагаю вам, а это - в которой живу я, гостиная, ванная, еще одна комната.

Мэйджор считает про себя – один, два, три. Ему кажется, что минут через пятнадцать он сможет вздохнуть и сказать, что его не устраивает этот вариант, называя совершенно глупую причину своёго отказа. Мэйджор продолжает считать – семь, восемь, девять. 

– Это балкон, но я не советую выходить на него. С непривычки у вас может закружиться голова от сильного запаха. Кажется под окнами, там растет жасмин или сирень, или что-то еще, простите, я совершенно не разбираюсь в растениях. 

Мэйджор реагирует лишь слабой улыбкой на это и продолжает следовать за Блейном, считая про себя – триста, триста один, триста два, триста три.

– Не хотите чаю? Знаете, примите своё решение лучше за чаем, – говорит Блейн. – Кажется, я должен был это предложить вначале, немного поговорить, а потом уже показывать дом. Кажется, нужно было сделать так, но я не уверен. Так как насчет чая? 

Мэйджор считает – пятьсот двадцать и отвечает. 

– С удовольствием. 

Мэйджор знает, что он ответит отказом. Наверное, именно это и заставляет его оттягивать время. 

– У вас есть несколько свободных минут? Не люблю спешку, так что придется подождать, а не губить чайные листья кипятком. 

Блейн замолкает и направляется на кухню, а Мэйджор следует за ним и продолжает считать – шестьсот, шестьсот один. 

Еще пара сотен и можно будет откланиваться. По-крайней мере он так думает. 

Но когда Блейн наклоняется вперед, пустая кружка из под чая задевает край стола и раздается звон, привлекающий внимание на несколько секунд. Когда Блейн поступает так, то он чуть хмурится, его губы блестят, и он спрашивает: 

– Так вы согласны? 

В этот момент всё идет не по плану. Мэйджор сбивается со счёта, смотрит в глаза Блейна, а затем сглатывает и произносит:

– Да, я согласен, – и повторяет через несколько секунд, словно неуверенный в том, что его услышали. – Меня полностью всё устраивает. Я согласен.

– Отлично. 

Блейн ставит кружку на стол, отклоняется на спинку кресла и указывает на чайничек.

– Еще чаю? 

Мэйджор смотрит на свою, а потом на кружку Блейна. Переводит взгляд на чайничек. Они явно выполнены одними мастерами и вручную: об этом сообщают выполненные узоры, с множеством мелких тщательно выполненных деталей, с таким не справится ни одна машина. Мэйджор отмечает этот факт, относит его к незначительным и думает, что он задержался с ответом. 

– Я не откажусь. 

Смешок со стороны Блейна только подтверждает его мысли. 

Мэйджор начинает считать с начала – один, два, три. 

– Кстати, недавно я наткнулся на одну увлекательную программу. Там говорили, что счет до десяти - это совершенная ерунда. Он не успокаивает и не помогает трезво мыслить в ситуациях, – произносит Блейн, разливая чай. 

– Правда? Значит это хорошо, что я давно уже не считаю про себя. 

– Да, конечно.

И Мэйджор продолжает считать с пятнадцати. 

~*~

– Эй, подожди. 

Мэйджор оборачивается на женский голос. Кроме них на улице никого нет, но он всё равно спрашивает: 

– Это вы мне? 

Девушка кивает и подбегает ближе. Её волосы растрепались, а на щеках появился румянец от бега. Она часто-часто дышит, облизывает губы несколько раз и, закрывая глаза от солнца, спрашивает: 

– Я видела тебя несколько раз выходящим из дома… – она делает паузу, вздыхая перед этим, словно пытается не сказать лишнего, – Блейна. Вы … ты его сосед? 

Девушка смотрит на него, и Мэйджору кажется, что он не знает чего-то важного, какой-то особенно детали, которая бы открыла всю сложившуюся ситуацию для него с другой стороны.

– Да, – медленно произносит он и, не надеясь на ответ, спрашивает: – а что-то не так? 

Девушка пожимает плечами и опускает взгляд. 

Она отступает назад, говоря настолько быстро, что Мэйджор с трудом разбирает её слова.

– Была рада познакомиться, если повезет, то мы еще встретимся. Меня зовут Оливия, если тебе интересно. 

И она скрывается между домами раньше, чем Мэйджор успевает назвать своё имя. Желания догнать и спросить, какого черта значила вся эта сцена, у него не возникает. Он надеется на другие их возможные встречи, в которые, возможно, узнает больше: о Блейне или об Оливии. 

Уже подходя к дому, Мэйджор смотрит на окно комнаты, которую еще в их первую встрече Блейн назвал своей. И он понимает одну простую вещь.

Блейн видел его разговор с Оливией. 

И это, кажется, не означает ничего хорошего.


	3. Chapter 3

Оливия ловит его за шесть домов до того, который на данный момент является почти что его собственным. Она хватает его за рукав куртки большим и указательным пальцами, позволяя Мэйджору без труда вырваться и уйти, если он хочет этого, а потом тащит к небольшому переулку между зданиями. Оливия проводит кончиками свободных пальцев по ладони Мэйджора, улыбается ему, чуть склоняя голову, и произносит:   
– Ты просто… я рада снова тебя увидеть. 

Оливия выдыхает и Мэйджор понимает, что девушка задерживала дыхание на несколько секунд. Она отходит на несколько шагов назад, отпуская при этом ткань куртки Мэйджора, и прислоняется спиной к кирпичной стене.

– Насколько я помню, ты знаешь моё имя, а я твоё – нет. – Она улыбается, заправляет прядь волос за ухо и прикусывает нижнюю губу. И всё это так напоминает дешевый журнальный флирт, что Мэйджору становится тошно, ему хочется закрыть глаза, развернуться и быстрым шагом уйти, показывая этим своё раздражения. Он сдерживается и вслушивается в остальные слова Оливии. – Так как тебя зовут, незнакомец?

Мэйджор думает, что красная пыль со стены осядет на белой куртке Оливии некрасивыми пятнами, от которых потом не избавиться. А еще он думает, что вся ситуация – начиная с его переезда – похожа на постановку в театре по неизвестному бульварному роману, где одного из актеров заменят дублер, которому не рассказали о сценарии и ему приходится импровизировать, опираясь на действия остальных.

– Мэйджор. Приятно познакомиться и – нет – это не простая вежливость, а чистая правда. – Он почти не лжет, но это самое почти отражается в его улыбке. 

Мэйджор думает, что роль Оливии вполне очевидна – это милая девушка, лучшая подруга парня, в которого она влюблена. Ей можно доверять, высказать всё и единственное, что она сделает - это пожалеет и даст совершенно ненужный совет. 

– Я рад, что мы вновь увиделись. Ты же не посчитаешь эту фразу плагиатом на себя? 

Данная встреча проходит почти в полном молчании. Они перекидываются лишь парой слов о погоде, о работе и желают на прощание удачного вечера. 

Мэйджор не оборачивается, когда идет домой, но ему кажется, что Оливия наблюдает за каждым его шагом. Стоит, смотрит и, наверное, за этим прячется её не озвученное желание попросить его остаться и что-то еще. Возможно, всё это только кажется ему и следует перекреститься прямо сейчас, но Мэйджор не делает это. 

И не обращает должного внимания на дрожь в руках, когда открывает ключами дверь.

Их третья встреча, случившаяся на следующий день, наполнена разговорами. Говорит в основном Оливия, рассказывая о себе и своих родителях, о любви к животным и аллергии, из-за которой она не может позволить себе их, заикается о паре любимых мест, которые была бы не прочь показать Мэйджору. 

Один из минусов девушек, которым можно всё доверить, - они не доверяют другим. Они достаточно умны, чтобы изображать из себя дурочек. Хлопают ресницами в нужный момент, взмахивают руками и повторяют фразу: «да что ты говоришь». Оливия не делает этих клишированных действий, но Мэйджор понимает, что знает она больше, чем говорит, а значит многое скрывает, то есть не доверяет.

Они встречаются еще около месяца каждый день. Их разговоры всё больше наполнены словами, а не молчанием, Оливия волнуется меньше и меньше, произносит слова более чётко, не проглатывает окончания и не сбивается с тем, она сама подталкивает Мэйджора к разговорами, слушая его и повторяя некоторые фразы, подчеркивая этим своё внимание.

Оливия постоянно ловит его за шесть домов до того, который на данный момент является почти что его собственным. Она постоянно хватает его за рукав куртки большим и указательным пальцами, позволяя Мэйджору без труда вырваться и уйти, если он хочет этого, а потом тащит к небольшому переулку между зданиями. 

Это происходит примерно через месяц или двадцать восемь встреч, не то чтобы Мэйджор специально считал.

– Знаешь, о том доме, в котором вы живете, много говорят. Точнее о Блейне, – произносит как-то Оливия. – Я не люблю повторять болтовню разных людей, но ведь слухи перестают быть слухами, когда появляются весомые доказательства?

На каждое предложение, на каждый вопрос Оливии Мэйджору есть что сказать или спросить, но он, не желая пугать девушку, останавливается лишь на одном. 

– Что именно говорят, Лив? 

– Что он… – Оливия отводит взгляд, усмехается и начинает говорить более уверенно, но не то, что хочется услышать Мэйджору. – Знаешь, мне пора. Давай завтра, всё завтра. Хорошо? Прости. Пока. 

– Конечно, да, хорошо, – Мэйджор следит за интонацией своего голоса, пытаясь выглядеть заинтересованным в предполагаемом завтрашнем разговоре, но не разочарованным, что он не состоялся сегодня. 

– Пока, – говорит Оливия и обнимает Мэйджора, крепко сцепляя руки за его спиной и зажмуривая глаза, что-то быстро-быстро и совершенно непонятно шепчет ему в плечо. 

Он просто обнимает её в ответ. 

А на следующий день, когда Мэйджор ждет Оливию на их месте, то она просто не приходит. Обычно всегда она ждала его, но ведь всё случается в первый раз. На самом деле – это глупое утешение, которое использует Мэйджор. На самом деле – он понимает ситуацию, но отрицает её. 

Он ждет её около получаса, прокручивая в голове варианты, которые могут задерживать людей, а потом замедляет шаг, надеясь, что она его догонит, окликнет или просто появится и Мэйджор увидит её и вернётся. Этого не происходит. 

Мэйджор не забывает о ней, просто перестает ждать встреч. Ждать её. 

В один из дней, который ничем не отличался от череды предыдущих, Мэйджор не чувствовал с утра ничего необычного, его не посещало предчувствие плохого и не было ощущения, что вот-вот случится нечто странное. По крайней мере, до того момента, пока на пороге дома его не встречает Блейн. В одной руке он сжимает свернутую газету, кивает и спрашивает:

– Мэйджор, что происходит? Я же вижу, что с тобой что-то твориться. Ты чем-то расстроен? 

Он идет в комнату спиной вперед, смотря на Мэйджора, который, пытаясь не разорвать их зрительный контакт (это будет просто неприлично, шепчет голос в его голове, следуй, следуй за ним), идет за Блейном. 

– Всё хорошо, Блейн. Всё просто отлично, Блейн. Действительно, Блейн. 

Мэйджор взмахивает руками и фальшиво улыбается. 

– Прости, это нервы. Много бумажной волокиты на работе, – он лжет.

– Скучаешь по своей подруге. Или я должен спросить, а не сделать вывод? – спрашивает Блейн и протягивает газету Мэйджору. – Мне очень, очень, очень жаль, прими к сведению эти слова. 

Он больше ничего не говорит, только ждет чего-то. Его голос спокоен, что совершенно не соответствует его словам.

Мэйджор разворачивает газету и смотрит на статьи, размешенные на первой странице.

Среди новостей о новой постановке в театре, рубрики для одиноких женщин, краткого содержания интервью со знаменитостью, чьё имя не знакомо Мэйджору, он видит статью о найденной мертвой девушки на берегу небольшого озера. Небольшая черно-белая фотография, помещенная в основном для привлечения внимания читателей, прекрасно поясняет последние слова Блейна.

Мэйджор закрывает глаза и трет переносицу. 

– Надо же, – шепчет он. – Я ведь знал, что с ней что-то случилось.

~*~

 

Живя в одном доме с Блейном, Мэйджору удавалось почти не встречаться с ним. Если быть точным, то они пересекаются, лишь когда этого захочет Блейн. Мэйджор понимает это не сразу. Он просто анализирует каждый день и каждую встречу, складывая всё это в общую картину, которая четко показывает ему распределение ролей. Но, стоит признать себе, всё можно было понять раньше. 

И это столкновение на кухне происходит лишь потому, что так хочет Блейн.

– Возможно, у тебя появилась небольшая проблема. Например, не мог мне дозвониться, – Блейн говорит спокойно и, как всегда, совершенно неожиданно. Не начинает со словом приветствия или банальных вопросов о делах.

Мэйджор пожимает плечами, не особо желая признаться, что он и не звонил Блейну, кроме того раза, когда увидел объявление и еще парочки чуть позже.

– Я где-то потерял свой телефон. Так что пришлось приобрести новый. Мне нужно сообщить тебе номер. 

Мэйджор знает – уже успел понять несколько простых истин за время их соседства – Блейн не стал бы заводить этот разговор, если бы не хотел чего-то добиться от него. 

– Запиши его в блокноте для заметок, я потом перепишу или могу дать тебе телефон – сам запишешь. Прости, сейчас мне немного не до этого.

Мэйджор делает вид, что он увлечен приготовлением ужина и ему ценна каждая минута, так что было бы просто замечательно, если бы его не отвлекали по пустякам. Блейн и его разговоры – не пустяки, конечно, не пустяки.

– Нет, нет, нет. Меня не устраивают эти варианты. Я не хочу, чтобы мне звонили случайные люди. Просто представь, ты забудешь телефон где-нибудь, а какой-нибудь самаритянин захочет вернуть его и среди контактов выберет меня. Мне придется разговаривать с ним, договариваться о встрече, чтобы получить твой телефон. Будет лучше, – Блейн замолкает на несколько секунд и начинает говорить тише, – так вот, будет лучше, если ты запомнишь мой номер.

И во всем этом есть что-то пугающее. Мэйджор перестает изображать особую занятость и увлеченность, отдавая всё своё внимание Блейну.

– Знаешь, психологи такие смешные. Они говорят, что человек может забыть неприятное ему событие. Напрочь. Если мозг решает, что его хозяину лучше не помнить какой-то момент, то он просто стирает его. Весело, да?

– Да? – неуверенно произносит Мэйджор.

– Например, они не могут запомнить предпочтения раздражающих людей, хотя могут постоянно с ними общаться. Или, стирают любые моменты, которые связаны с болью, насилием. Представь, взрослый человек может смотреть на своё колено и думать, откуда у него взялся этот шрам, совершенно не помня, что в детстве упал с велосипеда, потому что заметил на дороге дохлую птицу. Всё дело в птичке со свернутой шеей и перебитыми крыльями, которую мозг хотел вытеснить, убрать, стереть.

– Да, это действительно забавно, но … 

– Но какое отношение имеет к моему новому номеру? – заканчивает за него Блейн, улыбается и делает еще два шага вперед. 

Мэйджор кивает, не в силах произнести хоть слово.

– Возможно, я не отрицаю этого, они правы, но… – Блейн замолкает и от этой тишины, от его улыбки и взгляда Мэйджору становится еще хуже. – Но я привык к боли, к тому, что она помогает людям запоминать важные вещи. Ты ведь понимаешь, к чему я веду? 

Мэйджор мотает головой и произносит одними губами «нет», но в действительности он улавливает всю суть чужих слов.

– Ты не идиот. Я знаю это точно, так что прекрати изображать его. 

Мэйджору почти жарко от тепла, исходящего от Блейна, почти прижимающегося к нему.

– Но просто для протокола: я должен причинить тебе боль,дискомфорт, чтобы ты запомнил мой номер. Видишь, ничего сложного. 

Блейн держит запястье Мэйджора, зажимая большим пальцем его пульс, его губы шевелятся – или он повторяет номер, или считает чужие удары сердца, – и выводит цифры ручкой, царапающей кожу, которая начинает краснеть и неприятно зудеть. 

– И не думай записывать его где-нибудь. Ты должен его запомнить. 

Мэйджор проводит пальцами по покрасневшей коже и цифрам, произнося их полушёпотом, запоминая и повторяя позже, смотря в глаза Блейна. Он повторяет их бесконечно, за последней цифрой вновь следует первая, даже не пытаясь остановиться и спокойно вздохнуть.

– Отлично. 

И только после этого слова Мэйджор замолкает. 

Блейн всё еще стоит очень близко к нему и от него пахнет неуловимо знакомым сладким запахом. 

~*~

 

Мэйджор просыпается от скрипа ступеней. Он трет глаза, чуть приоткрывает их и смотрит на дверь, размышляя несколько секунд о том, куда или откуда идет Блейн. Он не успевает закрыть глаза и вновь попытаться заснуть, когда дверь открывается и Блейн появляется на пороге. 

В комнате, которая освещена лишь тусклым лунным светом из окна, Блейна почти не видно – он только часть темной тени, приближающейся к Мэйджору.

– Что случилось? – Мэйджор зажигает настольную лампу, на несколько секунд поворачивая голову к ней, а возвращаясь вновь к Блейну, он вздрагивает.

Возможно, он немного переоценил расстояние от двери до его кровати или Блейн двигался быстро. В любом случае сейчас он отражается в свете лампы. 

Блейн забирается к нему на кровать, перебрасывает одну ноги и зажимает Мэйджора так, что тот почти не может пошевелиться: он лишь опирается на локти и цепляется руками за простыни, пытаясь сохранять такое полулежащее положение.

Блейн весь в крови. Она пропитала его рубашку, которая местами прилипла к телу, оставила следы на джинсах, виднеется на лбу и щеках, а так же на губах, которые Блейн облизывает, прежде чем начинает говорить.  
– Я облажался. Я совершил ошибку. Ты обязан мне помочь.

Блейн оставляет кровавые следы на ключицах Мэйджора, когда цепляется пальцами за воротник его футболки, притягивая к себе, и продолжает шептать:

– Ты обязан мне помочь. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. 

Мэйджор смотрит в лицо Блейна, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то ответ. 

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, помоги мне. 

– Конечно, я помогу. – Мэйджор выдыхает. – Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь. – Его голос срывается к последнему слову.

Губы Блейна дергаются в слабой попытке изобразить улыбку. 

Он сидит так еще несколько минут, лишь потом вздыхает и говорит: 

– Это хорошо. Я не разочарован в тебе, это хорошо. Я был прав с самого начала. 

Он поднимает одну руку, отпуская из захвата воротник футболки, проводит пальцами по щеке Мэйджора. 

– Это чертовски приятно осознавать. 

И он уходит. Просто убирает руки от Мэйджора, поднимается с кровати и, развернувшись, выходит из комнаты. 

Мэйджор опускается на кровать и натягивает на себя одеяло, перепачканное в чьей-то крови (её слишком много, чтобы принадлежать Блейну), пытаясь согреться. Хотя он не уверен, что его трясет от холода, а не от пережитого.

И вспоминает.

Тот сладкий запах, который он никак не могу вспомнить раньше. 

Это была кровь.

Ему нужно съехать – это следующая мысль, которая возникает в голове Мэйджора. 

Точнее сейчас ему нужно залезть под душ, смыть с себя кровь, потом выкинуть одежду и постельное белье, а утром, желательно без ведома Блейна, съехать (трусливо сбежать – проносится в его голове). Мэйджор думает об этом и на несколько секунд – только для того, чтобы спокойно вздохнуть, выдохнуть и представить, что это просто ночной кошмар – закрывает глаза. 

 

Когда он открывает их, то в глаза светит солнце, а на постели сидит Блейн и внимательно смотрит на него.

– Мне не хотелось тебя будить, – произносит он, склоняя голову набок. – Я вчера не заметил, но оказывается, ты очень мило спишь, бессознательно что-то бормочешь. Я пытался разобрать, но не получилось.

Мэйджор открывает рот, но быстро закрывает его, понимая, что ему совершенно нечего сказать. 

– Я буду внизу, нам нужно многое обсудить. 

Блейн поднимается с кровати и подходит к двери.

– О. кстати, прости меня за мой маленький приступ паники. Я не хотел, чтобы всё случилось…– Блейн махает рукой в воздухе, словно пытается найти нужное слово, которым можно закончить предложение: – именно так.

Мэйджор совершенно не знает, что ему делать.


	4. Chapter 4

Это тот редкий момент, когда Мэйджор знает больше, чем Блейн. 

Он смотрит на него и надеется, что не струсит, не выдаст себя и сможет доиграть всю эту роль. В ином случае Мэйджор даже думать боится, что с ним сделает Блейн – тот не терпит предателей. 

– Нам еще многое нужно успеть сделать, – шепчет Блейн. 

Он находится невероятно близко – на расстоянии одного шага. Блейн ухмыляется и не сводит взгляда с лица Мэйджора, словно он пытается найти то, что не увидел и не знал ранее, словно сейчас он рассмеется и скажет, что всё это неправда и ему, Мэйджору, осталось жить не более минуты.

– Нам? Звучит смело. Без меня уже никак? – Мэйджор хрипло смеется, то ли от своих слов, то ли от нелепости данной ситуации, то ли от мыслей о будущем. 

Но то, как на него смотрит Блейн, отбивает любое желание проявлять хоть какие-либо эмоции. 

Вполне возможно, что он всё знает, просто не говорит об этот. 

~*~

– Он старше её на сорок лет, невероятно богат, а еще у него отменное здоровье. И этот факт, пожалуй, расстраивает её больше всего, – говорит Блейн. – Дурочка думала, что всё будет как в услышанных ею историях. Она уже нашла себе черной платье, в котором решила изображать убитую горем вдову. 

Мэйджор знает, что история должна закончиться смертью. Черт возьми, эта та история, в которой было так много крови и с которой всё началось – все тайны и недомолвки стали выползать наружу и становиться очевидными после какого-то переломного момента всей этой драмы. 

– Я сказал ей, что она должна испугать его. Сказать, что на неё напали, показать порванное платье, остатки ожерелья и одну сережку, а еще несколько сломанных ногтей, потому что до конца боролась с вором, – продолжает Блейн. – Ей плевать на деньги и драгоценности, в этом я убеждал её, но главное – в сумке была фотография её мужа. Я посоветовал ей сильнее накрасить глаза, чтобы, когда она ревела, у неё на щеках были черные полосы. 

И она слушала Блейна. Конечно, слушала. Наверняка широко раскрыв глаза, хлопая глазами, соединяя искусственные ресницы вместе, и облизывая губы, съедая при этом помаду. Мэйджор не знает точно, но именно эту картину представляет себе, когда слова Блейна доходят до него.

– Я сказал, что всё организую. Сказал, что сердечный приступ в его возрасте будет выглядеть естественно, и никто не будет разбираться дальше. Нас не поймают. Сказал, что она должна быстро привести себя в порядок после случившегося, сделать вид, что просто нашла его в кабинете и закричать так, чтобы слышали соседи, а не только прислуга. Я просто прочитал сцену из какого-то женского романа. Она так ничего и не поняла. 

Её внутренний голос не кричал ей «бежать». 

– Она пришла ко мне. Она доверила мне свои проблемы, и я забрал их у неё, став одной и самой главной проблемой. Я забрал её жизнь. Но она оказалась глупее, чем я думал – привела с собой подругу. Это нарушило мои планы, а я ненавижу, когда они меняются. Пришлось импровизировать. 

То, с какой интонацией говорит Блейн, сообщает о многом. С того успокающего тона, которым обычно сказки на ночь детям рассказывают, он переходит на более серьезный: некоторые интонации не соблюдены, пауз становится больше и Мэйджор понимает, что Блейну действительно не нравится всё это. 

–Я запаниковал, сделал пару непростительных ошибок, оставил после себя следы, которые могли спокойно вывести на меня. Я подставил под удар тебя, – Блейн замолкает и улыбается – ухмыляется. – Ты. Тебе поверят, уж особенно если твоя ложь – это чистая правда. Ведь ты просто ничего не знаешь. Это было отличным решением.

Мэйджор смотрит на свои ладони и в его голове вспыхивают числа – ярко и лишь на две секунды, вроде лампочек перед тем, как они перегорают – один, два, три и до десяти. Ему хочется начать считать, как было до встречи с Блейном, как было в их встречу. Мэйджор забыл об этом, когда начал жить в доме, не вспоминал, когда познакомился с Оливией и не хотел бы возвращаться к этому сейчас, когда сидит в гостиной, слушает Блейна и вспоминает события из прошлого. 

– Почему ты рассказываешь всё это мне именно сейчас? Почему это не произошло утром или днем, или вечером или в ближайшие три дня? Сейчас, когда я знаю о тебе слишком много. 

О, три дня, понимает Мэйджор. И Блейн, словно он умеет читать чужие мысли, озвучивает их.

– Мне нужно чтобы ты врал, но это было чистой правдой. Мне нужны были твои щенячьи глазки, которыми ты часто смотришь на людей. Если бы я рассказал тебе раньше, то ты бы не смог сыграть так убедительно. 

Может быть, думает Мэйджор. Он возвращается на недели назад, в те дни, когда ему хотелось сбежать и остаться, забыть всё и узнать новое. В те дни, когда его жизнь балансировала на множестве крайностей. 

– И еще, теперь ты точно не сможешь от меня сбежать.

~*~

Звук звонка похож на лай собаки. Блейн рассказывал – просто сделал заметку, когда Мэйджор затаскивал свои вещи в дом – что это было порывом. Всем соседям устанавливали такие же и обязательно спрашивали: 

– Лай какой собаки хотите поставить?

На невнятные вопросы, люди из компании отвечали: 

– Да, они различаются. Сразу видно, что у вас нет собаки. Хотите, можете прослушать. Можно пройти внутрь? 

Люди заказывали себе звонки с лаем собак, а потом обращались в полицию с заявлениями о кражах. Блейн всегда рассказывал, что у него ничего украли, и никто не заходил к нему в дом, все дела они решили на пороге. 

Пока неизвестная Мэйджору собака захлебывается собственным лаем, он идет к двери. И улыбается, когда открывает её неизвестному гостю. 

Жетон мелькает у него перед глазами лишь пару секунд, пока звучит невнятная речь, в которой, как думает Мэйджор, скрыто имя человека и место его работы, но только он всё пропускает, увлеченный мыслями в своей голове.

– Добрый день. 

– О, офицер? – спрашивает Мэйджор, удивленный и обеспокоенный этим. – Чем я могу быть полезен вам?

– У меня к вам несколько вопросов. Уделите пару минут вашего свободного времени? 

– Конечно, офицер. 

Мэйджор делает несколько шагов вперед и прикрывает за собой дверь, успевая уловить небольшое движение совсем рядом с ним. Блейн, Блейн и её раз Блейн, который планирует самостоятельно услышать весь разговор, а не расспрашивать о нем позже.

–Вы знали Кэролайн Харрисон? 

– Нет, офицер, – отвечает Мэйджор, не давая себе времени подумать. – Не могу вспомнить, чтобы хоть раз слышал это имя. А в чем собственно дело? 

– Её тело было найдено сегодня на берегу реки, что находится неподалеку от вас. Так понимаю, вы ничего не слышали об этом?

– Нет, офицер. Мне жаль, но, кажется, я не смогу вам помочь.

– Жаль. Сообщите нам, если что-то вспомните. 

– Конечно, офицер, – соглашается Мэйджор, беря пальцами протянутую ему визитку. 

– Извините за беспокойство.

– Ничего, офицер. Я всё понимаю.

Мэйджор стоит еще пару секунд на месте, наблюдая за спиной мужчины, который медленно направляется к соседним домам, лишь после этого заходит в дом и плотно закрывает дверь.

Он не соврал, нет, но… 

– О, да ты молодец. Хорошее начало, - говорит Блейн, хлопая его по плечу и попутно забирая визитку.

… но он мог сказать, что вчера к нему в комнату ворвался его сосед и он был в крови. Офицер, это ведь вас интересует? 

– Благодарю, Блейн. 

Я не обратил внимания, была ли там земля – постельное белье уже собрано и приготовлено для того, чтобы сжечь его. 

– Не думаю, что он еще раз придет. А ты, увы, не сможешь ему позвонить, – говорит Блейн, разрывая карточку пополам, а потом ещё, и ещё раз. – Ведь какая жалость, ты её потерял.

Но ведь всегда можно посмотреть, офицер. Это всё, что я могу сказать, к сожалению. Но ведь вы разберетесь? 

– У меня есть одна история. Сделаешь чай? Или, как обычно, предоставишь это мне? 

Да, да, офицер, благодарю вас за внимание.

– Я сделаю это, - говорит Мэйджор.

~*~

 

– Но ты ведь еще так мало знаешь, – восклицает Блейн. – Ты живешь лишь моими рассказами, а мне еще нужно столько тебе показать. Но мы уже ближе, чем были раньше. Так на чем я остановился? 

Блейн продолжает говорить, говорить, говорить.

~*~

 

Рано или поздно, но он должен был подойти к этому краю. В самом буквальном смысле, который можно лишь представить.   
– Доверься мне, – шепчет Блейн, удерживая его за поясницу. – Моя маленькая вольность в простом тесте на доверие, которым так любят развлекать детей. Твой партнер тебя поймает, расслабь своё тело, откинься на спину. 

Блейн стоит к нему совсем рядом – между ними нет и шага.

– Если ты сделаешь шаг, то под твоей ногой не будет опоры, и ты заскользишь по обрыву, сухому песку и камням, царапая кожу, и в конечном итоге разобьешь голову. Конечно, это произойдет лишь в том случае, если ты не доверяешь мне. Но ведь это не так? 

В ситуациях, подобной этой, человек, которому не плевать на свою жизнь, начинает цеплять за неё. 

Он говорит: «О, конечно, я верю тебе». 

Он шепчет: «Просто е надо, пожалуйста, не надо, я очень прошу тебя, не сталкивай меня отсюда. Не оставляй меня». 

Он истерично кричит: «Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Только дай мне отойти назад». 

– Я доверяю тебе Блейн, – говорит Мэйджор. – На сколько дней жизни мне хватит этого доверия? 

– До конца моей жизни.

И в следующую секунду он отталкивает Мэйджора от себя, лишая того последней опоры.

Мэйджор открывает глаза.

От песка и мелких камней, на которые он упал, на его руках и лице тонкие царапины. Он находит дальше от края, где было несколько секунд назад и может наблюдать за крупинками песка, скатывающимися в пропасть. На их месте, если бы Блейн толкнул его прямо, а не в сторону, мог быть он.

– Всё дело в доверии. Теперь ты это понимаешь? – Блейн поворачивается к нему и медленно подходит, растягивая свои слова. – Мне нужно было убедиться.

Мэйджор кивает. Этого бы не произошло, если бы Блейн не обманывался в нем. 

– Я доверяю тебе жизнь и всего себя, – говорит Мэйджор. 

И единственное, что нужно Мэйджору на данный момент, чтобы Блейн поверил ему и не усомнился в его словах. Он внимательно смотрит на него, мимолетно вспоминая, что это признак лжи или, наоборот, правды. Мэйджор точно не помнит, но продолжает смотреть.

– Я знаю, – говорит Блейн и улыбается. – Знаю. 

Иногда ведь правила игры должны переходить в другие руки?

– Кстати, у меня есть еще несколько вещей, которые я хочу тебе показать. 

И в этот момент их истории Мэйджор искреннее жалеет Блейна.


	5. Chapter 5

Мэйджор устало трет переносицу и нервным движением поправляет браслет на своей руке. Он поднимает глаза на дверь, в которую кто-то стучит.  
В его голове мелькает лишь один вариант — соседка, которая опять пришла с небольшой просьбой: посмотреть на нерабочие лампочки или на новые проблемы с водой, или кошка вновь залезла на это проклятое дерево, или что-то еще.

— Эльза, что на это раз? — спрашивает Мэйджор, когда открывает дверь и ещё не видит стоящего за ней. Он не боится ошибиться и попасть из-за этого в неловкую ситуацию.

Но он ошибается.

Хотя ситуация от этого не становится неловкой. Она становится напряженной, от неё перехватывает дыхание, ощущаются мурашки по всему телу, но назвать её неловкой весьма затруднительно.

— Эльза? Прости, но милая Эльза временно не сможет навещать тебя, — мягко говорит гость, и в его словах можно разглядеть множество вариантов недавно развернувшихся событий. А ещё он пытается играть полное безразличие, но Мэйджор слишком хорошо знает этого человека, а поэтому улавливает истинные чувства.

Мэйджор не захлопывает дверь перед незваным гостем. Он отступает назад до тех пор, пока не спотыкается о кресло и не падает в него, крепко вцепившись в подлокотники — словно это может ему чем-то помочь.

— Ну же, поприветствуй меня, Мэйджор. Вроде прошло не так много времени с того, как ты оставил меня.

Его гость мягко закрывает за собой дверь. Он не проходит вперед, а лишь прислоняется к стене и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Что тебе нужно, Блейн? Как ты нашел меня, Блейн? Почему ты не оставишь меня покое, Блейн? — Мэйджор повторяет чужое имя, выдавая своё волнение и страх, но его это совершенно не заботит. Внутренний голос кричит, что уже слишком поздно, но всё ещё можно заслужить прощения. Мэйджор не слушает его, пытаясь придумать варианты своего побега и отметая их уже через несколько секунд после того, как они приходят в его голову.

— Какие глупые вопросы, — говорит Блейн и разочарованно вздыхает. — Всё очень просто. Но я обязательно отвечу, только не здесь. И ты пойдешь со мной, потому что просто не сможешь мне отказать.

И Мэйджор верит ему, как и в десятках моментов до этого.

— С чего ты решил это?

— Ох, Мэйджор, Мэйджор, уже давно тебе стоило принять свои чувства ко мне, — вздыхает Блейн. — А ты всё бегаешь, как маленький нашкодивший щеночек от мамы.

Мэйджор сглатывает и сильнее вжимается в кресло, словно у него есть хоть маленькая возможность исчезнуть. Какие чувства, хочется воскликнуть ему, но он просто не может спорить с собой.

Он не влюблен, нет, точно не влюблен в Блейна. Но он им одержим. Этим голосом, этими жестами, этими пальцами, которые сейчас рисуют странные рисунки на его ладонях и сжимают запястья до красных отметин, которые скоро должны стать синяками. Он одержим, одержим, одержим и сейчас не может сдержать дрожь, которая выдает его Блейну. Будто без неё тот бы ни о чём не догадался.

— Тебе не сбежать от меня, даже если бы ты хотел этого, — говорит Блейн. Медленно поднимается с колен, облизывает губы и улыбается. — Но ты этого не хочешь. Простая истина — сбегая от меня, ты бегаешь от самого себя.

Мэйджор прикрывает глаза и возвращается к старой привычке, о которой забыл пока жил с Блейном.

Он начинает считать — один, два, три.

— Четыре, пять, шесть, — продолжает за него Блейн. – Упс, кажется, ты начал делать это вслух. Но ведь я упоминал, что это глупо, помнишь?

— Семь, восемь, девять, — твердо произносит Мэйджор. — Мне плевать на твои слова и на тебя. Проваливай, и никогда не появляйся вновь. И, кстати, прими к своему сведению — это помогает.

— Десять… — начинает Блейн и улыбается, придвигаясь ближе, — негритят отправились обедать. Придавай обычным делам интересные детали. Кстати, ты ведь помнишь, чем заканчивается считалочка?

Мэйджор молчит.

— Думаю, да, но на всякий случай напомню, что никого не стало.

Мэйджор усмехается и спрашивает, понимая, что каждым своим словом он подводит себя к пропасти. Каждым своим вопросом, каждой фразой и каждым жестом он показывает свою заинтересованность в обществе Блейна.

— Ты все продолжаешь избавляться от людей или я мешаю тебе делать это?

— Мне это необходимо, — в голосе Блейна слышно сожаление, — избавиться от тебя. Ты не мешаешь, но ты просто неправильная часть головоломки, которую нужно выбросить, чтобы получить верный результат. Но разве я могу тебя выбросить, чтобы кто-нибудь подобрал? Нет, я не хочу тебя ревновать.

Мэйджор моргает несколько раз, чувствуя небольшую усталость, утомление, которое, считает он, вызвано присутствием Блейна. Слышать, что Блейн его ревнует — это странно. В нём, Мэйджоре, нет ведь ничего такого, что может притягивать к себе внимание. Его ревновать странно, ведь стоит выйти на улицу и пройтись несколько кварталов, зайти в пару-тройку магазинов и можно увидеть более интересных людей.

— Ревнуешь? — спрашивает Мэйджор, но его вопрос оказывает проигнорированным.

— А ведь я надеялся, что ты не отвернешься от меня, но ты поддался своим страхам. Скажи, мне просто необходимо это знать, ты ведь мучился, ты не спал ночами, размышляя остаться или бросить меня. Скажи мне, что твой побег не был спонтанным. Скажи мне, что ты думал о нём долго-долго. Скажи мне, пока еще можешь говорить.

Мэйджор хочет соврать, отрицать все слова, хочет сказать «нет, нет и нет, ты не прав, ты ошибаешься», но он так же растерянно кивает, облизывает обсохшие губы и говорит:

— Да. Я думал об этом. Я хотел, чёрт возьми, Блейн, я хотел к тебе вернуться. Чёрт бы тебя побрал. Я почти решился, но тут познакомился с Эльзой и она задержала меня. Она спасла меня, — его голос срывается на крик в конце фразы, а сам он нещадно ругает себя, что выдал слишком всё, что скрывал, слишком быстро.

— Черт бы побрал эту Эльзу, — шепчет Блейн и смеется вслед своим словам.

— Да, точно, — лениво соглашается Мэйджор, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя сонливость. Он трет переносицу, хмурится и концентрирует свой взгляд на Блейне. — Что ты наделал?

— Я? Ничего такого, просто некоторые бывают невнимательными, — Блейн целует его в лоб, и, крепко удерживая пальцами за подбородок, выдыхает в губы: — Лаванда, тлеющая от недавнего огня, прекрасно расслабляет и усыпляет. А еще немного нужных слов, а еще твоя усталость. Боже, Мэйджор, - как-то надломлено выдыхает Блейн, словно хочет сделать что-то ещё, но ему не хватает на это смелости.

— Я следил за тобой. Ты ведь спишь не больше двух часов в день, постоянно просыпаешься и пьешь много кофе. Это ужасно вредно, разве не знаешь? — Блейн переигрывает, но делает это настолько искусно, что его хочется слушать и дальше. — Я же учил тебя — нужно быть внимательным.

Блейн рассыпает на его коленях пепел.

Сквозь туман, окутавший Мэйджора, он слышит испуганный голос Эльзы.

— О, боже мой, что случилось?

Ему есть, что сказать, но он просто понимает, что это лишь глупое оттягивание неизбежного. Он откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза, просто прислушивается к ситуации, к вранью Блейна, который тот подносит таким голосом, с такой искренностью, что Мэйджор сам почти верит ему.

— Ничего страшного. Приятно познакомиться, я друг Мэйджора, Блейн. Пришел навестить, а ему стало не очень хорошо. Я могу отвезти его в больницу, знаете, на всякий случай, вы не поможете мне довести его до машины?

И Эльза — эта милая добрая женщина, которая всегда угощала его пирогами, которая открыто флиртовала с ним, которая рассказывала остальным нелепые истории, — она помогает Блейну.

И Мэйджор не имеет никакого права её винить. Возможно, ему стоит сказать спасибо.


	6. Chapter 6

И всё возвращается к той точке, откуда и начиналось. Полуподвальное помещение с холодными стенами и полом, с ужасным освещением, которое скрывает углы и показывает лишь то, что происходит перед твоими глазами.

После того случая, когда они вновь оказались вместе, прошло около месяца или около того — Мэйджор не смотрел в календари, не записывал дни и не исчерчивал стены в попытках сосчитать ушедшее. Прошлое сейчас не имело значение, как и будущее, так зачем сожалеть о нём?

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — повторяет Блейн. — И я лгал тебе. Прости меня за мою ложь.

Блейн прижимает ладонь к шее Мэйджора и говорит.

— Я раскаиваюсь во всех своих грехах.

Его пальцы краснеют от темной вязкой жидкости, и Мэйджору кажется, что он теряет сознание. Он все падает ниже и ниже, выпадая из этого мира, но Блейн вновь возвращает его обратно. Он держит свою ладонь на его затылке.

— Я не могу тебя убить, — говорит Блейн и закрывает глаза. Он почти сам не дышит — или это уже просто кажется Мэйджору. Он не может быть в чём-то уверенным. Особенно если это «что-то» касается Блейна.

На самом деле, думает Мэйджор, я уже мертв. Это просто замена того света, который видит все остальные.

Перед его глазами не яркий, обжигающий сетчатку свет — всего лишь полутемнота и лицо Блейна.

— Я не могу тебя убить, повторяет он. — Иначе я никогда себя не прощу в этом. Я слишком тебя люблю.

~*~

Блейн умер.

О великая и спасительная ложь.

Когда за твоей спиной или перед дверьми подвала заброшенного дома находятся полицейские, то трудно избежать с ними встречи. Они были так счастливы, словно дети, которые получили новогодние подарки. Мэйджор не помнил их слов и действий, наверное, с тот момент он был без сознания. Кто знает.

У него спрашивают:

— Вы знаете Блейна ДеБирса?

Мэйджор жмурится и мотает головой, когда какая-то девушка прижимает к его шее белую тряпку, которая, наверное, окрашивается красным. Мэйджор не уверен в этом, но, спасибо воображению, представляет себе именно эту картину.

Его всё также спрашивают:

— Нам очень нужно знать ответ. Вы знали Блейна ДеБирса?

Девушка что-то отвечает. Она бормочет, почти срывает на крик и пытается протиснуться сквозь мужчин, которые окружили её.

Его всё ещё спрашивают:

— Расскажите нам о нём. Нам нужно это знать.

~*~

Блейн прижимается холодными пальцами к его шее, когда рассказывает об Оливии. Он только что признался ему в любви — и это звучит слишком странно, чтобы быть правдой, — а теперь говорит об Оливии. Он слишком легко меняет темы разговора, что Мэйджор теряется и почти упускает первые секунды рассказа.

— Она хотела забрать тебя у меня, — произносит Блейн. — И это была вторая ошибка, а первая — полная влюбленность в тебя. Бедняжка Оливия Мур думала, что может мне угрожать.

Блейн рассказывает о своей встрече с Лив, которая не была случайной и все действующие лица знали об этом. Он говорит, что она была настырной, угрожала своим походом в полицию, если тот не отпустит Мэйджора.

— О да, — довольно произносит Блейн, видя удивленное лицо Мэйджора. — Она думала, что я держу тебя силой.

Блейн продолжает рассказывать. Тогда он говорил Лив, что она ошибается, и что никому и никогда не понять их отношений. Он пытался убедить её, что всё хорошо и будет лучше, если она исчезнет. Имея такое симпатичное лицо и хорошую фигуру, можно понравиться многим парням.

— Я ей признался, что очарован тобой. До безумия влюблен, а тебе просто нужно время, чтобы всё это осознать. Видишь, я говорил ей только правду, а она мне не верила.

Мэйджор узнает, что даже невысокие каблуки опасны, а каменные стены зданий отлично помогают лишить сознания человека. Главное — рассчитать силу и угол, чтобы не лишить жизни раньше положенного срока.

— Я просто не мог потерять тебя, особенно из-за этой глупой девчонки. Мне пришлось тащить её по грязи, пришлось держать её голову под водой, пока сердце не перестало биться, а потом еще несколько минут. Просто я хотел убедиться.

Мэйджор закрывает глаза. Ему хочется жалеть Лив и ненавидеть Блейна, вот только так и не получается это сделать. Скорее он возненавидит себя и всех окружающих, чем испытает это выматывающее чувство к Блейну.

 

— Мне было так её жаль.

~*~

О Блейне его спрашивают постоянно. Никто не поясняет почему им так важен Блейн — все просто продолжают спрашивать.

Мэйджор лишь улыбается на это.

— Я знал его. Мы были соседями, а потом я съехал и больше мы никогда не виделись. Мне нечего добавить.

Человек, которому он может доверять — так говоря вокруг — записывает его слова и продолжает:

— Но у нас есть люди, которые видели вас в обществе Блейна. Уже после того, как вы съехали.

— Они ошиблись, — Мэйджор пожимает плечами, а потом вздыхает и неуверенно произносит: - а, может, они и правы. Мы сталкивались несколько раз, но ничего такого. Я даже забыл об этом.

Мэйджор держится. Он держится после нескольких таблеток. Он держится после девушки, которая, кажется, является живым воплощения всех идеалов. Даже когда она придвигается ближе, переходит на шёпот и наивно хлопает ресницами, облизывает губы и спрашивает про Блейна, Мэйджор не говорит ничего нового. Он держится, когда ему показывают фотографии, вызывающие желание избавиться от своего завтрака, и говорит, что ему нечего добавить.

Мэйджор наклоняет голову:

— Скажите, что вы хотите от меня услышать?

Человек перед ним — мужчина, или женщина, или девушка, или мужчина не в белом халате — качает головой и говорит:

— Я ничего не могу вам сказать. Просто ответьте на один простой вопрос.

Иногда некоторые из них взрывались и резко говорили:

— Вы жили вместе с ним. Вы просто не могли ничего не замечать.

Мэйджор пожимает плечами. Ему правда нечего сказать.

~*~

— Как ты меня нашел?

Своей фразой Блейн подчеркивает, что просто очень хорошо знает Мэйджора.

— Ты не особо прятался.

~*~

Он сидит в своей комнате и просматривает почту — одно из тех блаженств, что позволены ему.

Мой милый друг, говорится в одном их них, ты скучаешь по мне? Не будь наивным, ты ведь знаешь, что я не брошу тебя. Ты всё еще считаешь про себя? Держишь ли ты мой номер у себя в голове и повторяешь ли его перед тем, как заснуть? Как же я мечтаю узнать ответы на свои вопросы.

Его почту должны изучать, но этого не делают. У всех свои проблемы, зачем им интересоваться делами тех, кого и за людей-то не считают. Зачем им интересоваться человеком, который врет.

Тебе нужно лишь ждать. Время придет —, а он наступит скоро, не волнуйся — и мы будем вместе.

Мэйджор проводит пальцами по букве «я», которая стоит после слова «подпись». Он знает, что скрывает под этим.

И ждет, конечно, ждет.

Однажды один из тех многочисленных людей, которым можно доверять, открывает дверь, он закрывает, а лишь прикрывает её, когда проходит внутрь и садиться.

— Добрый день, меня зовут Джон Доу. Вы знаете Блейна ДеБирса?

— Случайные объявления могут быть очень полезными, вы знали об этом? — шепчет Мэйджор и кусает губы, пытаясь не улыбнуться.

Блейн смеется, а потом прижимает его близко к себе и оставляет поцелуй.

— Расскажите мне о нём. Мне нужно это знать.


End file.
